


I'm Gonna Be Your God

by dexterrrrr



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Character Development, Fluff, Lucas is bi, M/M, adhd haver ethan bc i can, ethan is honestly me, ethan is pan, eventually, i too have adhd, mia is bi but shes only mentioned, mia rlly went "bye bitches", zoe is a lesbian
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 01:35:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29752107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dexterrrrr/pseuds/dexterrrrr
Summary: The rain grew heavy as Ethan laid on the cold ground outside. He sighed through his nose. He was tired. A need to sleep tired and a "I'm done" tired. Everything hurt him as he laid there. He closed his eyes when he noticed the shuffling from his side. He kept his eyes closed and relaxed into the cold hard ground more, he was ready for death.
Relationships: Lucas Baker/Ethan Winters
Comments: 6
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hi *immediate disintegration* [title from I'm Gonna Be Your God by Slayer]

The rain grew heavy as Ethan laid on the cold ground outside. He sighed through his nose. He was tired. A need to sleep tired and a "I'm done" tired. Everything hurt him as he laid there. He closed his eyes when he noticed the shuffling from his side. He kept his eyes closed and relaxed into the cold hard ground more, he was ready for death. It didn't happen. He opened his eyes, still laying down.

"If you're one of those molded fuckers then come and get me, I'm done!" He yelled, his eyes still open. He heard more shuffling and turned to stare at the face of the Baker's son, Lucas Baker who had an unreadable expression. 

"Dude, come on and kill me already, I'm ready" Ethan said as he sat up. He shoved the taller man's shoulder as an excuse for the taller man to kill him. This earned a whisper from the man.

"Huh? What did you say?" Ethan asked.

"Ya not s'pposed to wanna die, Ethan!" Lucas yelled at him causing Ethan to glare slightly.

"Bro, can't a man die in peace?! Come on!" Ethan yelled back, not so much of an angry yell but a "I can't tell the volume of my voice" yell. This earned a scoff from the taller man.

"What about your wife?!" Lucas yelled, his face growing a red that weirdly mixed with his pale skin.

Ethan sighed, no longer yelling. "What about her? She's better off here... She's been here for three years and I can barely handle a mere few days." Lucas was quiet, causing Ethan to continue. "She lied about her job and she thought I didn't know... I just wish she trusted me enough." There was silence between the two men until Lucas stood up.

"It's not safe here, city boy." Lucas said as he motioned for Ethan to follow him. The two walked over to the metal door and Lucas fished in his pockets for the keycards. He found one in his jacket pocket and the other in his pants' back pocket. He placed them in their respective spots and the door opened with a click. He walked through the door and turned to wait for Ethan. Ethan walked through and the two began to walk up the stairs. When Ethan reached the middle of the stairs, he looked up to see Lucas' hand extended towards him. 

"Come on, you're slow." Lucas said extending his hand towards the shorter man even more. Ethan accepted the hand.

"It's not my fault I've been on my feet for literal days" Ethan said but then continued after he saw an unreadable expression on Lucas, "Okay, it sorta is. I am the one who decided to pack my shit and head to middle of nowhere Louisiana so I am to blame for that." The two reached the top of the stairs, hands still entwined. Lucas opened a door and led Ethan to a room with a TV in the middle and a chair. 

"That was supposed to be for you" Lucas said as he pointed towards the chair. Ethan nodded.

"Do- do you want me to still sit there" Ethan asked and received a severe head shake from the taller man as a response. The two continued on as Lucas led Ethan through a hallway then to a door. Ethan was about to walk into the room but he was pulled backwards.

"Be careful, asshole!" Lucas yelled and he let go of Ethan's hand. The coldness Lucas' hand brought made Ethan miss it after he let go. Lucas squatted near the trip wire like invention and quickly worked on disarming it. He made a small "heh" noise when he was finished and stood up. He reached out for Ethan's hand again and Ethan grabbed his hand. The two walked to the other side of the room and Lucas got to work with disarming the other invention. Lucas smiled after he disarmed his invention and he grasped Ethan's hand again, the two continuing to the next room. Ethan saw the amount of Lucas' inventions and glared at the man, causing the taller man to awkwardly rub the back of his head. Lucas went to work with disarming the rest of his inventions and motioned for Ethan to follow. 

"Hey, I gotta ask..." Ethan trailed off as he noticed the wild look on Lucas. He shook it off, then continued, "Do you want to leave here? Like do you want to get cured?" Ethan asked the taller man but only got silence as a response. The taller man stopped walking and turned towards Ethan.

"Your wife is gone, Ethan. She's not dead, she left." Lucas said and looked away from the shorter man. He took Ethan's silence as a response and continued, "You can leave now. Your wife is cured. Just leave us alone.." Silence overtook the room. 

"I- I don't care. I'm going to save at least someone" Ethan replied, grabbing Lucas' hand. "I choose you and your sister" Ethan finished as he gave the taller man's hand a squeeze. Lucas made a weird expression and nodded. 

"I think Zoe's at the dock, come on." Lucas said and led the smaller man.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They are alive.

The two reached the dock and saw Zoe sitting with her back to them.

"Zoe!" Ethan called and she turned her head, immediately tensing when she noticed Lucas. 

"Stay away from him, Lucas!" She yelled at Lucas, causing Ethan to shield the taller man. 

"Zoe, please. There's enough serum for him, right?" Ethan asked her, still shielding Lucas. She quietly growled but nodded, holding out the two serums. Ethan nodded in thanks and quickly grabbed one of the serums. He slowly rolled up Lucas' sleeve and carefully administered the serum. Ethan lightly patted Lucas' shoulder and turned towards Zoe again. Her serum was empty and she started the boat.

All three of them sat down, Ethan on a seat (one where Lucas tried to sit), Zoe on the other seat, and then Lucas unhappilly in the middle of the boat. He shifted around for a while until he was practically forced by Zoe to uncomfortablely sit on the edge of the boat next to Ethan. The boatride was silent until Zoe spoke up.

"Where are we going to go?" She asked and Ethan hummed. 

"My house, I guess. Do you have a car?" Ethan asked and Zoe nodded. She steered the boat towards land and got out, motioning for the others to follow. Ethan was out of the boat and the only one who remained was Lucas. He stared down at the dirty water scowling. He crossed his arms.

"I'm not going." He seethed, causing Ethan to walk back to the boat.

"Lucas, what? Come on, let's go." Ethan replied offering a hand to help Lucas up but it was slapped by the taller man.

"I'm not going!" Lucas screamed as he stood up in the boat. He glared at Ethan. 

"Lucas, what fuck? Come on!" Ethan went to grab at Lucas' arm but was pushed away, causing him to fall flat on his ass. Ethan winced as he slowly stood up. He frowned at the taller man and turned to walk away. He was stopped by a hand on his shoulder, causing him to move the hand away. Ethan began to walk away.

"Etha-" Lucas was cutoff by slipping and knocking himself out as he sloppily exited the boat. He landed hard on the ground, missing a stray rock by a few inches. Ethan jumped at the sound and was at Lucas' side in an instant. He laid the man on his back and checked for breathing, sighing in relief when there was. Zoe rushed over as well and she inspected the damage.

"It's not that bad, he's just knocked out. I found the car we can leave now." She said as she lightly placed her hand on Ethan's shoulder to comfort him. She stood up and walked back to the car, leaving Ethan to carry the still sickly pale man. He lifted the taller man and settled on carrying him bridal style to the car. Ethan managed to open the back door and he got into the car, Lucas still in his arms. He carefully placed the taller man onto his back and held onto him so he wouldn't roll off of the seat. Zoe started the car and slowly drove out of the hidden area of the trees. 

"We should reach the actual road in about 2 hours" She said to Ethan. She glanced at Lucas, her expression worried yet angry. She continued, "Make sure he stays on his back until he comes to." Ethan nodded. Lucas woke up after at least 3 hours past and he slapped Ethan on accident due to confusion. The rest of the drive though was silent and they didn't stop until it was night again. They stopped at a small motel that looked welcoming. Ethan was the one who the siblings made check-in. Both of the siblings stood behind Ethan, one on each side. All three of them received a few looks but shrugged it off as they headed to their room. The room had the common two bed room motel layout, the two beds, a small sofa, a small desk, and a bathroom. Zoe took the first shower, then Ethan, and finally Lucas. All three of them settled into the room, each in their own space. Zoe at the desk, Lucas sitting on one of the beds, and Ethan sitting on the sofa browsing the TV's selection. Soon all three of them were sitting on the sofa watching some type of low-budget zombie movie. Eventually, they ordered room service, which was a large pizza and three of what the motel calls "surprise soda." It was about 12:45 AM when they all grew tired. Zoe flopped onto the right bed. Ethan sat down on the left bed and immediately laid down. Lucas uncomfortablely stood near the sofa. He was about to lay down on the sofa when Ethan motioned for him to get closer.

"You can sleep in the bed, I'll sleep on the sofa." Ethan said as he stood up, a few of his bones making cracking noises. Lucas shook his head and pushed the shorter man back onto the bed.

"We can both sleep in the bed." Lucas said and Ethan slowly nodded. The smaller man moved over to the right side of the bed and waited for the taller man to lay down. Eventually, Lucas laid down on the left side of the bed and almost immediately fell asleep. The sound of Lucas' relaxed breathing helped Ethan fall asleep soon after. 

Ethan woke up at 4:20. His hand was asleep and he couldn't turn easily. He wondered if escaping was a dream. He gulped. Ethan glanced to his left and saw Lucas sleeping on his arm with Lucas' own arms wrapped around the shorter man. Ethan blinked a few times and quickly relaxed again. He soon fell back asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> COMMENTS N KUDOS APPRECIATED *dies*


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Home.

Zoe was the first to wake up. She stretched and made a small smile at the cracking noise her limbs made. She looked to her left and saw Ethan and Lucas wrapped around each other, still asleep. She blinked and then went to make shitty instant coffee in the microwave. The whirring noises of the microwave caused Ethan to wake up. He rubbed the sleep from his eyes and tried his best to stretch without waking up the taller man. Ethan stared down at Lucas and smiled. The taller man's usually chaotic expression was more relaxed and his brow less furrowed. Ethan quietly got out of bed without waking the other man. When Zoe saw him, she wordlessly handed Ethan her already made cup of coffee and went to work on making another for herself. Ethan thanked her and took a sip. The liquid was warm and comforting in a way. Ethan checked the clock and it read 10:25 AM. 

"We should leave soon if we want to at least get near Los Angeles before night." Ethan said, glancing at the still asleep Lucas. Zoe nodded and tilted her head towards her brother, "Gotta get him up first." Ethan nodded and took another long sip of his coffee, finishing it. 

"Think I'm gonna carry him instead, he could use the sleep" Ethan said and received a shrug from Zoe in response. Zoe finished her coffee as well and put both cups onto the counter. She stuck her hand out and immediately Ethan tossed her his wallet. 

"Gonna get us some supplies, watch Lucas while I'm gone." Zoe said and Ethan nodded in response. She took one of the three hotel room keycards and left the room. The door shut with what Ethan would describe a satisfying click. He searched his pockets for his phone and found it in his left back pocket. He took it out and texted his friend. His friend... He feels bad for making the man worry but shakes the feeling of dread away and types out his message.

 _hey._ Not the best text starter but Ethan doesn't care right now and he continues writing. 

_sorry for going off the grid, i was dealing with things :-¡. the fake email from "Mia" really messed me up._ Ethan turned his phone off as soon as he hit send but immediately got a message back.

_nah, its ok 👌 i wanna say ive been there but i havent so thatll just make both of us feel shitty. just glad ur safe, man!_

Ethan smiled to himself as he wrote a response.

_thanks James, youre the best :-]_

_np dude, what are friends for :›_

And with that, Ethan turned off his phone. He looked towards the clock and realized 30 minutes had passed. Ethan began to aimlessely wander around the room as he waited for Zoe to return. About 10 minutes later, she returned to the room, bags of clothing and snacks in her hands. 

"Yo." She greeted Ethan and then continued, "I think we should leave now it's around 11 already. I'll check out and put the stuff in the car, you can carry him." Ethan nodded in response. Zoe left again as Ethan went to carry the taller man. Despite it being the second time Ethan picked up Lucas, he was still surprised how little the taller man weighed. He got him into the car easily and sat with the taller man in the back seat again, Zoe happy to drive. The car ride was silent and Lucas woke up when they were almost in LA. He blankly looked out the window after and stayed like that until they reached Ethan's place. The exterior of Ethan's place was pretty plain, even compared to the rest of the apartments. It felt like his place was the blandest of them all. The interior however, was the exact opposite. His walls were covered in band and film posters and the layout of everything was messy in a way, messy but clean somehow. Lucas sat down on a barstool near the island and fiddled with a small figurine, an action that immediately caught the attention of Ethan. His demeanor shifted into a nervous panic. When he noticed that Lucas put the figurine down in a different placement, his demeanor changed into a pissed off one. Zoe noticed the shift in Ethan's expression so she quickly grabbed his attention.

"Scream is a pretty cool movie, I like your taste" Zoe said, pointing towards one of the many film posters Ethan had on his wall. He immediately shifted his attention to Zoe and smiled. 

"Thanks, I think I have the DVD somewhere. I could find it and we could watch it later" Ethan replied, still smiling and Zoe nodded.

"That'll be great." She said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ppl touching my things makes me panic but if they put my things down in a different way than it was already placed i feel rage so .
> 
> anyway, ive been reading dracula (even tho i havent even started the two books my school requires) and i view it as a comedy

**Author's Note:**

> *bites the kandi i made* this is the first chaptered work im doing


End file.
